Make me Happy
by tadsgirl
Summary: Tsudandi-hime's "Hairspray Challenge" This is Tracy's POV from "Don't Ask me Why" and how Link and Tracy got back together in chapter 28. I'm normally Amber/Corny so this is my "other pair" Oneshot.


Tracy straightened out Nettie's dress. This girl had gotten too tall since she bought that blue sundress. It was a little shorter than she liked and had her daughter slip shorts on under the skirt. Running with her "cousins" she was sure to do a couple flips and then everything would show. Nettie didn't mind, but Tracy did. Working alone to raise her girls was a challenge, but Tracy did her best. She reminded both the girls that they were to be on their best behavior. To them, this party would be like all the others they attended at Auntie Maybelle's. To Tracy, it meant more. She didn't need to be watching that the girls were not getting into trouble, she knew she wouldn't be able to. For the first time in years, he would be there.

She knew herself too well. She was no longer that idealistic teenager that thought she owned the world. Yes, she was talented but so were tons of other women. Thinner and taller women could belt out a song and move with as much grace as she did. It didn't take her long to realize she didn't fit. Not in the world of show business and not in the life of Link Larkin. He moved on to the starlet that looked so good on his arm. Tears still came to her eyes on the thought of that letter he sent her. He said he cared about her, he would always care about her. He gushed compliments and kudos all through it. Yet, he had to let her go. He needed to keep up the look that was expected of him as the star. He needed to do what they wanted him to do, not what his heart wanted. Tracy cared about him too much to ask him to fight for her. She loved him too much to have him unhappy. No matter if it made her miserable or not.

Somehow though, she couldn't lose him completely. She kept her stationery pushed up on the desk to avoid where the tears fell as she wrote him back. Of course she wasn't the ideal, of course he needed to be with the Barbie doll that people expected him to be seen with. She wanted to remain friends because she admired him so much. She told him how he helped her change her own life and give her the confidence to succeed in those college courses. How he would always have a special place in her heart. She had to stop and throw herself onto her bed, sobbing uncontrollably while writing it. In the long run, she made it through, kissing the envelope after she sealed it. Although it hurt, she knew it was for the best. Years later, when her mind drifted to the feeling she had when he held her, with those deep blue eyes staring down at her, she would thank God for the time she had with him. No one could make her feel that way. Not a single man she dated, not even her husband. Link was in a league all his own.

Her mind drifted back to her conversation with Penny as she straightened the bow in Lizzie's hair.

"…..so Inez tells me that Link will do a solo for the reunion." Penny was nearly giggling as she spoke.

Tracy's heart jumped. She would see him again. Amber and Inez had already spoken to her about being on the show. She hadn't performed for anyone but five-year-olds in years. However, those songs were forever etched in her mind. She could do the dances without a bit of practice. She had done them a million times on the show and thousands of times with her kids. She couldn't count how many times her eyes closed and she thought of him while she danced. It didn't matter. She would not dance with him again, no matter how many times she wanted to. Not with Genevieve in the picture. Not with his wife around.

"And you know Tracy," Penny's words broke into her thoughts, "Inez said something really funny."

"Hm?" Tracy responded, trying to keep her mind on the conversation.

"She said that he will not be bringing his wife. Ever again." She said trying to hide her glee.

"WHAT?!?" Tracy didn't want to sound as shocked as she felt.

"You heard me right," She laughed, "According to Inez, Mrs. Larkin found a nice golf pro. A really nice one. Guess he got a "Hole in one" and Genevieve found it to her liking. She and Link are no more."

Tracy couldn't say a word. Was this for real? Could it be? Since her own divorce she had thought about Link. No, not thought, dreamed. She dreamed he would arrive on her doorstep one day and tell her how wrong he was for letting her go. How Genevieve was shallow and demanding, while she only wanted the best for him. He loved her, he always loved her. He was leaving his wife and coming back to her. But then guilt would overcome her fantasies. She DID love him, she wanted him to be happy. She didn't want to break up his marriage because that's what he wanted. Apparently, that's what he wanted and she wanted what he did. Even if that didn't include her.

But now it was different. She tried to sputter a reply but her mouth opened, "OH!" was all she could get out.

Penny continued, "And didn't our little Inez just mention to him that you are free yourself?"

Tracy was flabbergasted. "What did he say?" she whispered.

"He said he would be at Maybelle's party on Labor Day." Penny squealed, "Come hell or high water, he would be there."

Tracy nearly dropped the phone.

o0o

Tracy was thrilled to see Corny. He looked great. Okay, so he stood next to Amber, probably the last person she could see him with, but Amber got him there so that was fine. And Amber was different herself. Her success seemed to be in the background of her personality. Maybelle adored her, Inez considered her a sister. She deserved to be with the family, but standing holding Corny was something that Tracy would have to get used to. As she hugged Amber, she heard people behind her begin to shout.

"Link! Link Larkin!"

Tracy stepped behind Maybelle's chair. She looked down at her hand. It was shaking. She did a quick glance around her. No one saw it. She clasped her hands in front of her and scanned the room. There he was. He smiled as he embraced the friends he had not seen in years. Oh Lord, he was still gorgeous. It was as if he had stepped out of her dreams and she couldn't take her eyes off him. He made his way to where she stood and caught sight of Corny.

"What the Hell? Corny Collins, you're here! No one told me. Man you look the same, except that added grey, but hell, father time catches up with all of us." He said as he hugged him. He looked down at Maybelle and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "Hey Momma, how are you feeling?"

He spoke for a moment to Maybelle, back to Corny and then Amber. Tracy didn't want to stare. She tried so hard to look away, but at the same time she wanted to etch his face into her memory. She had no clue what his reaction would be to her. She knew what she wanted, she knew what she dreamed, but reality sometimes busts the best illusions and she wanted to remember him the way he was now. Just as beautiful.

"Well Ms. Von Tussle, what's up here?" she heard him say and then he looked at Corny. "So you got the cupcake, Old Man?"

Corny smiled and kissed her forehead, "Yup, and she's pretty sweet too. She's a keeper." Amber smiled uncomfortably.

Link grinned, "You don't have to tell me. I tasted it, remember?"

Amber's eyes narrowed. "In your dreams, Larkin. Only in your dreams." She smiled sweetly.

He laughed. "Okay, you win. I need a hug anyway."

As he threw his arms around Amber, their eyes met. Tracy wanted to look away, she needed to look away or her heart would jump right out of his chest. He seemed to gaze at her and a delicate smile spread across his lips.

"Hi Link." Was all she could say.

"Hey Trace, how are you?" He moved toward her. His arms encircled her as if she were glass and would break. He stayed there. She could hardly breathe but she held him. Oh, he felt so good. She didn't want to let go. Then suddenly Maybelle's words interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey you two. Been a while huh?"

Link broke the embrace and cleared his throat. "Um, yeah." Tracy blushed and looked down.

"Link! Man you made it!" Seaweed smacked him on the back. "Tracy come on, let's show Mr. Vegas Man how we party back in our city. Penny will want to see you. Both" He smiled at Tracy. Seaweed had always watched out for her.

She hugged Penny who slyly winked at her then turned her attention to Link. Penny gave him a hug and began speaking to him. Every once in a while, she would step toward him and he would slide closer to Tracy. Finally, his arm went around her shoulders. She shivered and he smiled down at her. She blushed and her arm found its way around his waist. It felt so unbelievably right, she couldn't believe it was happening.

o0o

Tracy picked up her daughters plates and made her way to the kitchen. Link was speaking with IQ as she went by. She saw him point at her as he nodded an excuse. He came through the kitchen door directly behind her.

"Trac. Can I talk to you?" He asked as she put the dishes in the sink.

She turned to see those eyes looking down at her. She couldn't move. She nodded silently.

"Not here" he smiled at her, "Come on."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the back hallway, looking from room to room. Finally he found what he was looking for and guided her into an unused guestroom. He closed the door and leaned against it. He smiled.

"Link." She began trying to control her shaking knees, "Inez told me about you and Genevieve. I'm so sorry…."

"I'm not." He interrupted.

"I, ah, I…." was all she could say.

He continued to smile at her as he caressed her arm, "I missed you. I really missed you so much." Then he looked down, "I made a huge mistake. I never realized how stupid I was being. The worst thing I could have ever done was give you up." His hand made his way to her cheek, "Trac, I never stopped loving you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me."

And before she could reply, before she could even think, his lips were on hers. Her arms went around his neck and they blended into each other. His hands moved down her arms and around her back. He pulled her closer as he broke away. "Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"There's nothing to forgive Link." She breathlessly replied, "I just wanted you to be happy. Whatever makes you happy."

His eyes closed and his head tilted back, "You make me happy. Only you can really do it." Their eyes met and she smiled before their lips met again.


End file.
